A Patient's hand is currently restrained for associated limb arthroscopy and surgery by capturing the patient's fingers within one end of a flexible meshed enclosure and securing the opposite end of the meshed enclosure to the operating room (OR) table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,506 entitled “Bone Aligning Apparatus” describes an early arrangement wherein the patient's hand is restrained in a vertical position on the OR table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,487 entitled “Holding Device for Wrist/Shoulder Arthroscopy and Surgery” describes a more recent arrangement wherein the patient's hand is restrained in a supine position on the OR table.
One arrangement for attaching the opposite end of the meshed enclosure to a support upstanding from the OR table is described in US Patent Application Publication US2011/0178449 entitled “Traction Device”.
The benefit of the flexible meshed enclosure is to increase the tension on the patient's fingers as further pressure is applied to the associated limb. The more pressure applied to the associated limb, increases the tension therebetween the meshed enclosure and the patient's fingers to thereby prevent the fingers from withdrawing from the meshed enclosure.
However, if excess tension is applied to the associated limb, there is a possibility that the fingers could become released from the meshed enclosure causing interruption to the associated limb surgery.
One purpose of the instant invention is to describe, an arrangement for retaining a patient's fingers during associated limb surgery even when excessive force is applied thereto
A further purpose of the instant invention is to provide a simpler and less expensive finger restraining means for achieving the same results.